


То, что он любил

by Neachka



Series: Космо-АУ пока что без названия [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST, Sexy Zone
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но даже в таких условиях, когда они виделись лишь рано утром и поздно вечером, усталые, измотанные и мечтающие лишь о душе и мягкой постели, Шиге всё равно считал себя счастливым человеком. В конце концов, кому в этой вселенной живётся легко?</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что он любил

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bohe_Mienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/gifts).



\- Говорит Регистрационная Служба космопорта Осака-7. Шаттл «ПР-48», направляйтесь в третий ангар, четвёртый шлюз. Повторяю, третий ангар, четвёртый шлюз. Соблюдайте очередь и не забудьте пройти таможенный контроль. Хорошего вам приземления. На связи был диспетчер Шигеока.

Шиге нажал на кнопку отключения связи и вздохнул, стаскивая с головы наушники, чтобы хоть несколько минут передохнуть. Кресло уже давно не казалось таким удобным, как в самом начале, но он привык, поэтому и не думал жаловаться. Вместо этого он думал о том, что осталось полчаса до обеда, а в кафешке, которая совсем рядом с космопортом, делают восхитительный кофе…

\- Эээй, Шигепон, не спи на рабочем месте! – по плечу с размаху ударила чья-то рука, и Шиге от неожиданности подпрыгнул аж в своём кресле. Экран монитора, который располагался перед ним, закрыло знакомое лицо с широкой, чуть смущённой улыбкой. – Ага, так и есть – спал, нагло ещё так. Скажи спасибо, что я твой друг, иначе…

\- Иначе – что? – устало осведомился Шиге и действительно зевнул. – И если ты ещё раз напугаешь меня таким образом, Кентотто, то я больше никогда не стану прикрывать твою задницу, когда тебе приспичит в очередной раз убежать на свидание. А, и кстати – я вовсе не спал. Просто предвкушал предстоящий обеденный перерыв.

\- И вовсе не в очередной раз! – немедленно возмутился Кенто. Он присел на самый краешек панели, в опасной близости от ряда кнопок, и сложил руки на груди. – Я ведь не виноват, что…

\- Что твой парень бывает дома раз в месяц, на пару дней? – закончил за него Шиге, пожимая плечами. – Не виноват. Но такое ощущение, что он специально выбирает именно те дни, когда мы с тобой в одной смене. Чтобы тебе было на кого взвалить двойную нагрузку. 

\- Всего лишь совпадение. Тем более, несколько раз было и не в твою смену, - вздохнул Кенто, уставившись куда-то в потолок. 

\- И как ты тогда выкручивался? – с интересом спросил Шиге, чуть наклоняясь вперёд. Кенто заметно помрачнел.

\- В основном, никак. Шори приходилось дожидаться меня в квартире. Нет, я знаю, что он не был против, но для меня это было как-то нечестно даже. Заставлять его ждать. 

\- Ты ждёшь его значительно больше, - напомнил Шиге.

\- Вот поэтому и нечестно! – Кенто махнул рукой настолько экспрессивно, что Шиге на мгновение всерьёз испугался, что тот случайно сшибёт что-нибудь. – У нас так мало времени на то, чтобы побыть вместе, и… Неудивительно, что всё катится ко всем чертям. 

\- Так ли уж всё? Кажется, ты говорил на днях, что он скоро приезжает и даже написал тебе что-то такое, от чего ты сиял потом до конца рабочей смены, - напомнил Шиге. Кенто кивнул, но как-то немного обречённо.

\- Да, но… Знаешь, скажу тебе, как другу – иногда мне кажется, что у нас вообще ничего общего нет. Поэтому мы так часто спорим, и поэтому Шори не открывает мне себя. Каждый раз я буквально физически чувствую ту холодную стену, которой он пытается от меня отгородиться, - Кенто зябко повёл плечами и вздохнул. Его улыбка окончательно увяла. – Я не знаю, что делать, Шиге. 

\- Ты уже раньше говорил. Об этой «холодной стене». Вот только я не понимаю, если этот парень всегда был такой ледышкой, зачем ты вообще связался с ним? Я полагал, что тебе больше по душе шумные придурки, рядом с которыми… - Шиге чуть не произнёс «всегда тепло», но в последнее мгновение решил, что это как-то слишком сентиментально. – С которыми тебе комфортно, и таких вокруг тебя всегда было полным-полно. Как там тебя называли в колледже? Принц-лавхолик?

\- Не называли, а я сам так себя называл! – Кенто с гордостью ударил себя в грудь и подбоченился. – И до сих пор я могу на многих произвести впечатление. А Шори… Ну… полагаю, я его любил.

Это «любил» прозвучало с каким-то сомнением, не говоря уж о прошедшем времени, но Шиге не стал заострять на этом внимание. Отчасти чтобы не ранить друга подобными разговорами ещё сильнее, а отчасти – потому, что радар пронзительно запищал, возвещая о приближении очередного корабля.

Кенто сам спрыгнул с панели, не дожидаясь, пока его столкнут, и Шиге снова натянул наушники, только лишь для того, чтобы понять – корабль подлетал с той стороны, за которую был ответственен Кенто, так что он сейчас этим и занимался. А Шиге мог себе позволить ещё немного отдыха, что он и сделал, вновь прикрыв глаза. 

Они с Кенто были знакомы уже семь лет, с самого поступления в колледж гражданских пилотов, и подружились почти сразу же. Оба болтливые, неугомонные и амбициозные, они везде оказывались в центре внимания, но более уступчивый и мягкосердечный Кенто, как казалось Шиге, должен был бы раньше «устаканиться» и обрести личное счастье. Однако в итоге всё вышло с точностью до наоборот, и Шиге, помимо беспокойства за близкого друга, чувствовал ещё и некоторую вину. Потому, что у него самого в личной жизни всё было более чем прекрасно.

\- Ладно, я на обед, - в конце концов, произнёс Шиге, поднимаясь. Кенто, который что-то сосредоточенно набирал на клавиатуре, лишь рассеянно кивнул в ответ, и Шиге шагнул в вызванный лифт, понадеявшись, что друг всё же не слишком увлечётся навалившейся работой и не забудет перекусить.

Коммуникатор, лежавший в кармане форменных брюк, завибрировал тогда, когда Шиге уже стоял на остановке трамвая. Вычислить отправителя сообщения было нетрудно, но всё же Шиге невольно затаил дыхание перед тем, как нажать на мигающий конвертик. «Постарайся занять тот столик у окна, если можешь. И закажи мне двойной рамен, к тому времени, как я доберусь, его как раз принесут. К.», – всего лишь два простых, но содержательных предложения, всё как всегда, но Шиге всё равно улыбнулся. И не стал писать «Мог бы и не просить, я сам всё знаю». 

\- Фух, я вовремя, - к тому времени, как нужный человек, наконец, появился, Шиге уже успел выпить свой крепкий кофе ровно наполовину. Его компаньон по обеду выглядел взъерошенным и вспотевшим, словно всю дорогу от Десятого ангара до кафе он бежал, но яркую, согревающую своим счастьем улыбку не могло затмить ничто.

\- Ну как сказать… твой рамен принесли почти пять минут назад, - пожал плечами Шиге и усмехнулся про себя, заметив на чужом лице панику. – Так что ешь скорее, пока совсем не остыло.

\- Да-да… приятного аппетита, - спешно пробормотали в ответ, а потом всё, что слышал Шиге, это аппетитное причмокиванье. 

Этот человек, Камияма Томохиро или, как он предпочитал зваться, Ками-чан, был парнем Шиге. Его партнёром и самым близким другом в течение уже многих лет. Казалось, что они знакомы всю жизнь, потому что жили в одном доме, на одном этаже, в квартирах напротив, и видели друг друга примерно так же часто, как собственных родителей. Такие разные, но так хорошо понимающие друг друга – их дружбой восхищались многие, хотя, на самом деле, только Шиге и Ками-чан знали, как порой было невыносимо тяжело. Справиться с собой, сделать первый шаг навстречу примирению, признать собственные ошибки. Ками-чану было сложно принять вечное упрямство Шиге и то, что он быстро сдавался, когда считал ситуацию безнадёжной. Шиге раздражала привычка Ками-чана нагнетать обстановку, всегда думать и предполагать самое худшее, а ещё занижать собственные способности. Когда они ссорились, то буквально щепки летели, и со стороны, наверное, могло показаться, что примирение невозможно. Но в итоге они всегда приходили друг к другу, когда остывали, и вели себя так, словно никакой ссоры и в помине не было. Постепенно они стали неотъемлемой частью жизней друг друга и, казалось, так будет всегда. 

А потом всё изменилось. Шиге уже и не помнил, кто из них первым понял, почувствовал, что между ними уже не дружба. Точнее, не только она. Кажется, сам Шиге тогда был слишком напуган – всем, начиная от смущения по поводу собственной ориентации и заканчивая страхом отказа и потерей лучшего друга, но в итоге всё вышло само собой. Первый неловкий поцелуй в школьном туалете, первый неловкий и торопливый секс в комнате Ками-чана, пока его мать с кем-то громко разговаривала по телефону на кухне. И совместная жизнь, начавшаяся сразу после того, как оба закончили образование. 

Шиге чувствовал себя счастливым, он был абсолютно в этом уверен. И видел, что Ками-чан тоже счастлив с ним. 

На данном этапе этого было, наверное, вполне достаточно.

Ками-чан всегда казался Шиге очень красивым. Не слишком высокий, но всегда подвижный, гибкий и физически развитый, он всегда справлялся с уроками физкультуры намного легче, чем Шиге, и даже занимался акробатикой в школьном клубе. Ками-чан потрясающе танцевал. У Ками-чана был прекрасный голос. А ещё – совершенно золотые руки. Выросший в неполной семье, вынужденный заботиться о младшем брате и сёстрах, он рано научился готовить, стирать и убираться по дому, а позже – и самостоятельно осуществлять несложный ремонт. Кто бы мог подумать, что со временем это станет его профессией – Шиге был крайне удивлён, когда Ками-чан поступил учиться на механика, но отговаривать не стал, потому что знал: если его парень принял решение, то всё тщательно обдумал и взвесил. 

Хотя иногда Шиге казалось, что на самом деле Ками-чан мечтал совсем о другом – например, о том, чтобы связать свою жизнь с модой. С чувством стиля у него всё было более чем в порядке, хоть иногда Шиге и казалось, что его партнёр слишком ярко и вычурно одевается, так что он, скорее всего, смог бы, вот только учиться на дизайнера одежды было слишком дорого. Ками-чан не мог себе этого позволить, поэтому, видимо, и решил оставить эту мечту. И Шиге было обидно, что он никак не мог помочь любимому человеку.

Только любить его и стараться сделать его жизнь лучше. 

\- Это немного нечестно – мы работаем фактически в одном здании, но при этом шанс на случайную встречу в течение рабочего дня у нас нулевой, - когда-то, когда они только-только устроились, в шутку пожаловался Ками-чан. И он был прав: огромный комплекс космопорта Осаки-7 вмещал в себя слишком многое. Например, Десятый ангар, где работал Ками-чан, находился вообще на противоположном конце от диспетчерской Шиге, и они оба, хоть и не были, наверное, излишними трудоголиками, но всё равно имели слишком мало свободного времени, чтобы отвлекаться. В конце концов, на их работе любая невнимательность могла стоить кому-то жизни. 

Но даже в таких условиях, когда они виделись лишь рано утром и поздно вечером, усталые, измотанные и мечтающие лишь о душе и мягкой постели, Шиге всё равно считал себя счастливым человеком.

В конце концов, кому в этой вселенной живётся легко?

\- У тебя сонный вид, - заявил Ками-чан, когда покончил с раменом. – Снова голова болела ночью?

\- Не совсем, - уклончиво ответил Шиге, опуская глаза в полупустой стаканчик с кофе. – Скорее уж, просто бессонница. Немного перенапрягся, у меня это бывает время от времени. Даже рядом с тобой.

Он протянул руку и слегка сжал запястье Ками-чана, прямо над причудливым браслетом из радужного стекла. Одно мимолётное прикосновение, которое могло успокоить на весь день.

\- Что значит, даже? – Ками-чан едва заметно смутился – он всё ещё чувствовал себя немного неловко от проявлений привязанности, даже таких незначительных, в присутствии посторонних. – Но мне не нравится твоя бессонница. Если это продолжится, то ты просто свалишься где-нибудь, особенно при твоей любви рыться в еде и есть в день так мало, словно ты птичка какая-нибудь. Слушай, признайся мне уже, что у тебя в диспетчерской стоит холодильник, который ты набиваешь фастфудом, чтобы наедаться в перерывах между вызовами!

Шиге против воли рассмеялся. Что делать, он действительно мог обходиться совсем небольшим количеством пищи, и Ками-чан, с его любовью к еде – «даже не думай спрашивать меня, что для меня дороже – ты или еда… потому, что в 99 случаях из ста ты проиграешь» - не мог этого понять. По его мнению, здоровыми могли быть только те люди, которые сытно и правильно питались. 

\- Тогда увы, но я тебя разочарую, потому что в нашу будку не то, что холодильник – туда бы даже твоя любимая школьная коробка с бэнто не поместилась. Ну и Кенто точно убил бы меня, попробуй я уплетать что-нибудь на рабочем месте. Он порой ужасно вредный. 

\- Как он, кстати? – улыбнулся Ками-чан, встряхивая головой, чтобы поправить неправильно, как ему казалось, лежащую причёску. Шиге всё ещё привыкал к этому цвету волос – тёмно-рыжему с сильным оттенком красного, который странно гармонично смотрелся с тёмно-зелёным комбинезоном механика. От движения длинные серебристые серьги в ушах Ками-чана покачнулись и мелодично зазвенели. – Кенто давно не заглядывал к нам. Что, весь в работе и любви?

\- В работе пожалуй, а вот в любви у него не очень, - Шиге пожал плечами и вкратце обрисовал ситуацию. Ками-чан грустно вздохнул и покачал головой. 

\- Да, жаль будет, если они расстанутся. Красивая пара же.

\- О, ты видел этого Шори? – неподдельно удивился Шиге. Ками-чан с усмешкой кивнул. – И когда ты успел? Ааа, ненавижу вас! Я лучший друг этого придурка Накаджимы, но почему-то оказывается, что мой парень лучше обо всём осведомлён!

\- А вот и неправда, - решительно покачал головой Ками-чан. – Просто я случайно на них наткнулся. Гулял по магазинам – как раз в тот день ты отказался идти со мной на шопинг, потому что предпочёл весь день проваляться на диване с пивом – и встретил их, они из ресторана шли, кажется. Шори-кун симпатичный парень, невысокий правда и какой-то серьёзный слишком. Ну, немного твоего типажа, я бы сказал.

\- М-моего типажа? – Шиге чуть не захлебнулся остатками кофе. Это было слишком неожиданно. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Это была шутка, - Ками-чан рассмеялся и даже пихнул его в плечо, протянув руку через стол. – Просто ты вот сейчас тоже выглядишь слишком серьёзным, Шиге-чан. Расслабься, ты сейчас не на работе. 

\- Да, но… - Шиге задумчиво покачал головой и сдался. – Наверное, ты прав. 

\- Поэтому и уснуть не можешь, потому что расслабляться не умеешь, - укоризненно продолжил Ками-чан, а потом покосился на наручные часы и присвистнул. – Но мне бежать пора, иначе опоздаю. До вечера, Шиге-чан. Я тебя очень.

\- Я тебя тоже, - Шиге постарался улыбнуться, отвечая на их завуалированное «признание» друг другу. Он уже не помнил, когда они начали прощаться таким образом, но очень любил это. Маленькая тайна только для двоих. – Я буду, скорее всего, поздно, так что…

\- Я понял – твою порцию сразу же в холодильник, - закатил глаза Ками-чан и, отсалютовав, подхватил со стола свою кепку и удалился торопливым шагом. Шиге не сомневался, что стоит только его партнёру выйти из кафе, как он сразу же перейдёт на бег. 

Впрочем, самому Шиге тоже стоило поторопиться. Он расплатился за свой кофе и долго чистил зубы в туалете, придирчиво разглядывая собственное отражение. 

«Ты помешан на своих зубах, Шигеока – что, мечтаешь убивать людей на месте ослепительной улыбкой?» - сами собой вспомнились слова Кенто, брошенные ещё в самом начале их знакомства. 

\- Кто знает, может, и хочу… - вырвалось у Шиге, и он тихо рассмеялся, подумав, что наверняка выглядит слишком странно, разговаривая в общественном туалете с собственным отражением. 

Когда он вернулся, Кенто уже был за работой, и только запах магазинного бэнто, оставшийся в воздухе, дал Шиге понять, что его друг не стал морить себя голодом. Он хлопнул Кенто по плечу, проходя мимо, и плюхнулся в собственное кресло.

Вообще, Шиге нравилось быть диспетчером. Он испытывал странное ощущение от того, что играл действительно важную роль, что направлял подлетающие к планете корабли, предотвращая возможные аварии и несостыковки. С самого детства, так уж вышло, Шиге мечтал чувствовать себя значимым, важным, особенным. Сначала он хотел стать звездой – известным на всю галактику певцом или актёром, но в итоге так и не решился, слишком боясь провала. Мать, прекрасно видя его критическое состояние, тогда провела целое расследование и составила список профессий, которые могли бы ему подойти. И Шиге решил стать именно диспетчером, хотя причина-то была совсем дурацкая. 

Сон, который приснился ему тогда. О том, как он стоит среди каких-то полуобгоревших развалин, под треснувшим прозрачным куполом, сквозь который видно далёкие, незнакомые звёзды и черноту космоса, и вовсю машет ноющими от боли руками, подавая знаки приземляющемуся огромному кораблю неизвестной конструкции. 

Это был просто сон – Шиге прекрасно понимал это. Но, с другой стороны, ему впервые приснилось нечто настолько красочное, и какое-то странное предчувствие внушало ему, что это неспроста. 

И какая разница, что пока что Шиге целыми днями не покидает диспетчерскую будку?

\- Давай, до завтра, - Кенто вовсю зевал, когда они прощались возле трамвайной остановки – он жил в другом конце города и как раз собирался переходить на противоположную сторону. – И постарайся отдохнуть, как следует, ты чего-то болезненно выглядищь.

\- О нет, и ты туда же, - картинно закатил глаза Шиге. – Признайся честно, вы с Ками-чаном сговорились, да?

Кенто весело хихикнул.

\- Кто знает, кто знает… Ладно, бывай, - он торопливо шагнул в открывшийся переход и помахал рукой, буквально развернувшись на месте, как танцор какой-нибудь. Порой Шиге всерьёз завидовал этой грации своего лучшего друга…

…но сейчас он так устал, что ему было всё равно. 

\- Ты сейчас точно свалишься, - сообщил ему Ками-чан, стоило только Шиге переступить порог их квартиры и оказаться в заботливых объятиях своего партнёра. – Неужели работа диспетчера настолько волнительная?

\- Не то чтобы… просто нужно быть постоянно сосредоточенным, чтобы ничего не напутать, и это выматывает, - зевнув, Шиге чмокнул его в щёку и, высвободившись из чужих рук, заковылял к ванной. – Ничего, холодный душ – и я буду как новенький. 

\- Да, да. Только смотри, аккуратнее с холодной водой. Я не хочу ещё и размораживать бойфренда после напряжённого трудового дня, - хохотнул Ками-чан вслед. – Я пока разогрею твой ужин.

К тому времени, когда Шиге, действительно уже чуточку более бодрый, вошёл в кухню, еда уже была выставлена на стол, а Ками-чан сидел на подоконнике спиной к нему и смотрел на ночной город.

Осака-7 была, на самом деле, очень красивым местом – особенно в вечернее и ночное время. Закрытая огромным прозрачным куполом, который защищал жителей от космической пыли и вредного излучения, она буквально сияла в двойном свете мерцающих городских огней и далёких звёзд. Шиге помнил, как ещё маленьким дожидался, пока его семья уснёт, и открывал окно, чтобы лучше видеть всю эту красоту. Как-то раз он так и задремал, держась за створку, и чуть не вывалился, за что потом получил от обнаружившей его наутро матери. Но раньше Шиге никогда не видел, чтобы Ками-чан вот так сосредоточенно и увлечённо любовался городом.

Как будто бы случилось что-то… только вот что?

Шиге молча сел на своё место, решив сначала поужинать. Потому, что знал – Ками-чан не станет ничего рассказывать, пока все тарелки не будут подчищены. И только потом… только потом Шиге решился подойти и обнять своего партнёра за плечи.

\- Красиво, правда? – начал он издалека. – Когда я был совсем маленьким, я считал, что каждый из этих огоньков – это глаз монстра, из тех, что просыпаются только по ночам.

Ками-чан коротко рассмеялся, откидываясь назад и укладывая ладонь поверх ладони Шиге. 

\- Я помню. Как-то раз моя кошка убежала, и я с трудом убедил тебя помочь мне её поискать. Потому, что на улице уже зажглись фонари, и ты боялся выходить без родителей. Даже со мной.

\- Всё, прекрати, - Шиге почувствовал, как от смущения у него горячеют щёки, и уткнулся лицом в плечо Ками-чана. Холодный металл серёжки задел его щёку, и это прикосновение было одновременно приятным и не очень. – Иногда мне даже страшно, сколько всего ты про меня знаешь. Если бы я был каким-нибудь шпионом или ещё чем-то в этом роде, то мне просто пришлось бы тебя убить, чтобы ты никому ничего не разболтал.

\- Плохая шутка, Шиге, - ему не надо было видеть, чтобы знать – в этот момент Ками-чан улыбается. – Хотя твоё чувство юмора всегда оставляло желать лучшего. 

\- Ну вот, ты снова оскорбляешь меня… - Шиге попытался произнести это как можно обиженнее, но, не получив никакого ответа, всё же поднял голову. И обнаружил, что смотрит прямо в глаза партнёра. 

Напротив их дома висела огромная голографическая реклама какого-то чудодейственного средства для роста и блеска волос, и по краям она переливалась тёмно-зелёным неоновым светом. И именно это зелёное, как морские водоросли, сияние отражалось сейчас в глазах Ками-чана, словно окрашивая их в этот самый цвет. Так красиво… точно настоящее волшебство. 

\- Ты ужасно красивый, Ками-чан, - прошептал Шиге, когда сумел сбросить с себя оцепенение. А потом просто сделал то, чего больше всего хотел в это мгновение – наклонился и поцеловал. 

Иногда Шиге всерьёз переживал, нормально ли это – то, что поцелуи и прикосновения уже давно стали для них чем-то привычным, не вызывающим особо сильного трепета и желания. Нет, разумеется, они продолжали вкладывать в каждую ласку максимальное количество любви и нежности, но всё равно порой казалось, что они всего лишь лучшие друзья, помогающие друг другу. Шиге это смущало, но он не знал, как именно поговорить об этом и вообще, стоит ли беспокоиться. Поэтому время шло, а они продолжали жить, как жили. Продолжали удерживать своё хрупкое счастье в подвешенном состоянии – Шиге, возможно, понимал, чувствовал это так, как никто другой. И ужасно боялся, что однажды всё рухнет от одного-единственного толчка. 

Но сейчас… они были вместе и нуждались друг в друге, а значит, не стоило думать о плохом. Только друг о друге. 

Шиге никогда не надевал футболку после душа, предпочитая чтобы кожа высыхала сама собой. Поэтому ничто не мешало Ками-чану обнять его, провести кончиками пальцев по спине, вызвав лёгкую дрожь, огладить лопатки и сомкнуть ладони на пояснице, привлекая ещё ближе. Ками-чан всегда был физически сильнее, зачастую – казался увереннее в себе из-за своей решительности. Шиге, вечно сомневающийся и порой даже стесняющийся чего-либо, в такие мгновения сам себя ощущал каким-то слабым и хрупким, поддающимся и уязвимым. Кем-то, кто, скорее, нуждается в защите, нежели сам может её предоставить. И это печалило, потому что Шиге всерьёз боялся, что однажды Ками-чан, который привык брать на себя слишком много, просто сломается.

\- Кажется, ты снова слишком много думаешь, - прошептал Ками-чан ему на ухо и прикусил мочку, заставив Шиге шумно выдохнуть. Так уж вышло, что его тело было, к тому же, ужасно чувствительным, как у девчонки какой-нибудь, и Шиге немного стыдился своих сильных реакций. Которые так нравились его партнёру. Ками-чан влажно поцеловал его в ключицу, отметив одно особо чувствительное место, потом оттянул нежный сосок, и Шиге сдался полностью, откинув голову назад и застонав, уже не стыдясь своего такого высокого в такие моменты голоса. Усталость отступила, затаившись на время, и осталось лишь желание. Желание быть рядом и разделить удовольствие на двоих. 

Отстранив партнёра от себя, Шиге торопливо распахнул на нём домашнюю рубашку и буквально сорвал её, швырнув куда-то на пол и наклоняясь, чтобы провести языком влажную дорожку на груди. Ками-чан, по его мнению, всё ещё был недостаточно расслаблен, и Шиге собирался исправить это как можно быстрее. Кожа Ками-чана всегда пахла так сладко, и вообще, он был таким до странности красивым и… аппетитным, что ли, Шиге не знал, как это правильно описать. Он просто хотел оставлять на партнёре как можно больше меток, целовать его всего, не пропуская ни одного сантиметра кожи. Он легонько прикусил шею Ками-чана, провёл языком по ключице, облизал беззащитное горло, чувствуя, что вот-вот начнёт урчать, как дорвавшееся до любимого лакомства животное. В конце концов, Ками-чан засмеялся, и этот звонкий, чуть гортанный смех Шиге не только услышал, но ещё и буквально почувствовал губами. 

\- Прекрати вести себя так, будто собираешься меня съесть, Шигеока. Или я заподозрю, что ты роешься в нормальной еде потому, что всерьёз предпочитаешь человечинку. 

\- Только если это ты, - ухмыльнулся Шиге, но понял, что таким образом его пытаются как-то поторопить. Продолжая оставлять поцелуи на плечах Ками-чана, он вслепую дотянулся до завязок на брюках и распустил их, чувствуя, как партнёр приподнимается, чтобы можно было эти брюки стянуть. Ками-чан сам положил его ладонь на свой возбуждённый член, заставил сжать, но у Шиге были собственные планы на этот счёт. Поэтому он толкнул партнёра, заставив его откинуться спиной на стену, а сам опустился на колени и отвёл в сторону чужое бедро.

\- Шиге, кажется, ты только что поужинал… - немного смущённо рассмеялся Ками-чан, но тут же застонал, когда Шиге обвёл языком уже ставшую влажной от естественной смазки головку. Этот вкус, солоновато-пряный, он действительно любил, как бы это не звучало. Шиге действительно порой был чрезмерно брезгливым и капризным, но когда дело касалось любимого человека, был готов на всё, сам получая при этом удовольствие. Вот и сейчас, стоило ему только взять в рот, как пульсация внизу живота стала сильнее и горячее. Ладонь Ками-чана легла на его затылок, легонько надавливая, и Шиге послушно взял глубже, покрепче сжимая губы и принимаясь сосать. Он считал, что не так уж и плох в этом деле, хотя они учились друг на друге и в первые несколько раз испытали массу не совсем приятных ощущений, не говоря уж о том, что периодически срывались на смех. Ками-чан никогда не торопил его, никогда не пытался грубо обойтись с ним или трахнуть в рот, но иногда Шиге даже хотелось этого. Чтобы с ним были чуточку грубее, чуточку агрессивнее. Чуточку… более страстно, чем обычно. Он выпустил член изо рта, придержав пальцами, но лишь для того, чтобы, сделав глубокий вдох, взять вновь, слегка ускорив темп. Его собственное возбуждение тоже требовало внимания, и Шиге, в конце концов, сунул ладонь в штаны и начал дрочить себе, рвано и грубо, сосредотачиваясь больше на тех ласках, что дарил партнёру. Стоны Ками-чана только лишь подстёгивали его, и Шиге зажмурился сильнее, в очередной раз ускоряясь и чувствуя приближение чужого оргазма. В конце концов, он сумел расслабить горло в достаточной степени, чтобы принять полностью, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Ками-чан кончил. 

Чужие пальцы, крепко, почти до боли вцепившиеся в его волосы, знакомый вкус, наполняющий рот, и запутанная смесь чувств – всего этого достаточно, чтобы Шиге кончил тоже. 

После они молчали, и Шиге просто пытался отдышаться, упираясь мокрым от пота лбом в колено партнёра. Ему хорошо, очень хорошо, и хочется сказать об этом, но… как всегда, в голове пусто. Шиге не знал, как правильно выразить накопившиеся чувства, как открыть своё сердце, и всегда чувствовал из-за этого вину. Потому что ему казалось, что Ками-чан, при всём его понимании, всё же хотел иногда слышать всё от него самого.

Вздохнув, Шиге всё же выпрямился… только лишь для того, чтобы снова забыть про дыхание. Потому, что это было так красиво – чёткий профиль Ками-чана, вырисовывающийся на фоне красоты ночного города.

Это было самым прекрасным из всего, что Шиге когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Он был в этом уверен. 

\- У тебя что-то случилось? – всё же спросил Шиге, когда они уже лежали в постели, уютно переплетясь руками и ногами. Ками-чан устроился на животе, поэтому Шиге не видел его лица, но надеялся, что всё поймёт по голосу. 

\- Ммм, с чего ты взял? – донёсся очень сонный ответ. 

\- Не знаю, - уклончиво протянул Шиге. – Просто такое ощущение. 

Он всё ещё не мог признаться, что его просто обеспокоило это внезапное любование Ками-чана городом. Просто, ну… это звучало как-то странно. Словно он паранойствует.

\- Всё в порядке, - заявил Ками-чан непривычно твёрдо. – Так что прекрати выдумывать себе проблемы и спи. А то уснёшь прямо на работе.

\- Да вы с Кенто что, сговорились? – недовольно проворчал Шиге, но послушно закрыл глаза. 

И ему снился приятный сон. То, что он любил больше всего на свете. Любимый город и любимый человек.


End file.
